


不知何处是他乡

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Hogwards, Homesickness, War, wizards and muggles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 李素知道，魔法不能带她回家。





	不知何处是他乡

**Author's Note:**

> 记得罗琳的哈利同学名单上有个叫Su Li的人，这肯定是个中国名字，于是有了这篇文。中国妹子在原著剧情里打酱油，原著人物在中国妹子生活里打酱油。

1．

李素在六楼的走廊停下脚步，从结霜的窗户向外望去。

风似乎比白天小了些，雪片伴着细碎绵密的声响轻击她眼前的玻璃，又在窗框和窗台上落成洁白柔软的堆，令她记起儿时曾憧憬的北国。浓黑的夜色阻挡着视线，但李素知道等几小时后黎明到来，落雪复杂写意的轨迹之后便会显现出群山绵延起伏的轮廓。

她无意等待那个时刻，身上的长袍很厚，内里衬了绒，可仍不足以在这片没有火炉的空荡黑暗里留住温度。李素驻足片刻，看着自己的气息在结霜的窗上凝成白雾，伸指信手在上面画了个灯笼。

圣诞来得总是比中国新年要早许多，李素自入学霍格沃茨后已经有六年没在那个传统节日与家人团聚。其实若是她说明缘由肯定能被放行，一年级的春季学期开始后不久她所在学院的院长麦格就曾主动询问过她是否想要一个额外的假期，李素也因此比其他人更早地发觉了这个女巫严厉外表下的和蔼与感性。

李素能清楚地回忆起穿长袍佩魔法部徽章的人出现在自己家里的情景，当时他们一家正度过在英国的第一个夏季。官员们用咒语翻译出来的中文蹩脚又机械，却给了所有发生在她身边的怪事答案。一个月后，她独自提着行李箱走上本该不存在的站台，乘老旧的蒸汽火车离开了自己在这个陌生国度中仅有的熟悉的部分。

一家人移居异国他乡的原因，倒是和长女身上每每引起猜忌的怪异现象无关。六七年前李素的父亲乘着历史浪潮赚了个盆满钵满，于是突然产生了为家中添个男丁的迫切愿望。这在祖国不被允许，加之侨居海外亲戚的一再鼓动，李宗文便迅速打点好了一切，携怀孕的妻子与刚小学毕业的女儿搬来了英国。当年冬季李家便增了新成员，圣诞假期李素回到位于伦敦郊区的小楼时，她的弟弟正活力十足地在母亲怀里扑腾。

母亲对李素关于或许无法回家过年的解释不甚在意，满脸喜色地告诉她自己与丈夫正计划着过年时回国去，把小儿子带给期待已久的亲戚们看看。襁褓中的孩子被取名为李继华，“继”是李家在这一代的字辈，女孩是不承的。

在国内时李素从不会特意去记农历的日期，寒假一放她便知道春节渐近，过不多久父母就会该拉着她去采买年货了。可那年不知怎的，在连日历提示都没有的霍格沃茨，李素却牢牢地记住了过年的时间。她操着仍旧磕磕绊绊的英语婉拒了麦格教授的提议，随后便数着日子一天天过去。

年三十的晚上，她偷偷溜出了公共休息室，到六楼的走廊上守岁。这条位于城堡东面外侧的走廊曾是李素最爱呆的地方，不仅是由于它足够偏僻能使她远离外貌迥异的同学和听不懂的语言，也是因为从这里的窗户看不到魁地奇球场或者霍格莫德的房屋，只能望见层叠的山峦。环绕霍格沃茨的山起伏和缓，但那向远依次浅淡的轮廓仍能令她感受到几分故乡的影子。

但李素的故乡是不下雪的。那个坐落在中国南方群山之间的小城向来多雨，春节前后雨里往往夹着碎冰，落下后便冻结在树木枝叶和地面上。这种天气冷得最为刺骨，李素缩在棉袄里小心避着路面的泥水坑和碎冰时，心中时常盼望这一切能被棉被般洁白厚实的积雪覆盖。

而那晚李素看着飘落的雪花，趴在窗边啜泣，脑子里想的是电视里春节晚会的歌舞小品、亲戚们闹哄哄的乡音和大圆桌上丰盛的年夜饭。

霍格沃茨平日的菜肴和圣诞大餐，当然，也足可配得上丰盛一词。但李素只花了一周便满怀激情地恨上了那单调而油腻的烹饪方式，以及永远是面点和土豆制品的主食。渴望即是动力，她曾以前所未有的干劲进行过一系列尝试。

食物是甘普基本变形法则的五大例外之一。

这是N.E.W.Ts水平的考核内容，而李素入学不到三个月便将它牢牢记在了脑子里。即便当时还不能从学术上辨析其含义，这仍是个不小的成就，鉴于她做到这点比本年级公认最优秀的学生赫敏•格兰杰还要早上几年。

于是李素知道，魔法不能带她回家。

说是守岁，那晚她其实没在走廊上待多久。一来天气太冷，二来她也怕黑，郁闷劲过去后李素便回了格兰芬多塔楼，还得对没好气的胖夫人连连保证不再晚归才被放进公共休息室。她在融融暖意中把自己扔进壁炉边因夜深而无人占据的扶手椅，烤着火直到麻木的手脚恢复知觉。

那之后李素还是会不时地在一年中的某个时段想到临近或刚过去的节日，这一间隔不断拉长，有时要等在家信中得到提示才会记起。实际上在日历上只写着新历而熟识的人又都远隔一整个大陆时，要忘掉本该特殊的日子很容易。过得两年李素的父母也不怎么惦记那些日子了，逢节想起时才去唐人街买些东西。

不过春节作为节日中的重头，在李家人的心目中的那一席之地还是不会少了的，即便无法每年回去但也免不了多念叨几句。

或许是由于辈传风气的熏陶，李家上下包括出嫁女们的丈夫在内做菜功夫都不赖，因而逢年过节要小聚时并没有固定的主厨，谁买菜谁带酒谁有空早些去把晚饭料理停当都是大家商量着来。但有一样东西必须得外婆她老人家亲自出手——年糕，少了那几十年的手上功夫，即便按着“米粉一份，糯米粉两份……”的单子，做出的也全不是那么回事。

年糕有咸甜两种，蒸好后现吃或者放凉了切片煎着吃。李素外婆做的咸年糕不知如何混入了蒜和五香粉的特殊味道，算得只此一家。这东西做起来费工费事，每小家分得圆径一尺左右的一块，往往要切成几半来送人。李素母亲有个朋友便在受赠名列里，从前拜年时总要问今年的咸年糕做好了没有。

李素却对咸年糕全无好感，在她看来煎好的年糕片就该是外酥内糯又香又甜。哪怕面前摆着一满盘煎好的咸年糕，她也宁愿自己去开炉灶弄几片甜的。

在唐人街不难买到年糕，甜的味道与家乡大同小异，咸的家里人尝过一回便不再买了，只在回国时带一些。李素享受年糕时也乐得不再被蒜味打扰。她在圣诞假期和暑假回家，其他家常菜这些时候也能吃到，唯独咸年糕数年未尝，而李素并不想念。

她再也没试图守过岁，只在想起节日来临时与朋友聊上几句相关的典故与民俗，偶尔尽己所能解释不用咒语造出爆竹之类是怎么回事。暑假与圣诞假期的末尾提着箱子在火车转马车的一整天颠簸后回到塔楼时，李素也会与舍友一同发出“终于到家了”的叹息，宽慰于总算能挥挥魔杖而不是跑着把所有东西送到该在的地方去。

进入五年级后李素回家更少，圣诞也在学校度过。这个假期校内通常只有寥寥几人，于是校长邓不利多往往将礼堂里的长条桌撤去，换成足够坐下留校师生的圆桌。已经熟悉起来了的人们围坐桌边，教授们——当然，除了即使拉爆竹的时候表情都像在给棺材敲钉子的斯内普——不时往局促不安的低年级们的盘子里添烤肠和炖菜，热气蒸腾中颇有了几分年夜饭的意思。

李素仍惦记着家中饭桌上出现的菜肴，这种感受太过强烈时她还会在梦中垂涎豆腐圆子芋头扣肉酸菜鱼乃至炒白菜和米饭，但她发觉自己不知从什么时候起已经不那么想家了。

客观来说，父母并没有因李素的巫师身份而表现出更多偏见与猜忌，弟弟继华更是将姐姐视为某种神力的传承者来钦佩。他们都在尽可能理解她生活中的每个部分，但在一个没人把她的魔杖和课本当成匪夷所思之物的地方，李素确实更自在。

继华渐渐到了上小学的年纪，假期听多了他在校园生活中的见闻，李素也意识到自己已经习惯了的霍格沃茨的不同。巫师并不看重国籍与人种的分别，他们通过魔力的有无区分异类与同类，而李素所在学院对“异类”们的态度向来是好奇多过鄙夷，这些时常令她感到庆幸。或许是由于最初的语言环境就是魔法学校，三年级时李素对俗语诸如“五月生的女巫嫁麻瓜”“接骨木魔杖，绝不会兴旺”已经应用得比麻瓜出身的本国同学还要自然。

李素知道父母正计划着明年将小儿子送回中国上学，李宗文的生意在国内市场正好，久居海外的夫妻俩归心似箭。这意味着她得做出选择，是独自留在英国完成最后一年的学业，还是办理一系列复杂的转学手续随家人一同回到家乡，再去往专为亚洲学生开设的陌生学校。

至少目前，这还可能成为一个选择题。

 

2.

李素从未在家谈及自两年前起便逐渐笼罩下来的阴影。她不知道该怎么在晚饭桌上聊起“有个在巫师中间连名字都不能叫的大坏蛋复活了”，也猜不到家人会作何反应。无论如何，他们在听闻一个在草药课上帮助过她的男孩的死讯、十几个囚犯逃出监狱的消息和对伏地魔归来的确认时所感受到的，绝不会比李素在大礼堂桌边的亲见更为震撼。他们可能会花费掉接下来的晚餐时间甚或是整个晚上来讨论那个给她所处世界带来巨大恐慌的人，听李素讲解伏地魔的事迹，就像在听钟馗或者目连之类人物的传奇。

当然，理清来龙去脉之后，父母会立即意识到李素身处的危机并不由分说将女儿一并带走。

如果说仅仅出于偶尔的叛逆和同学情谊加入那个缩写为D.A.的违禁学生组织时李素还没意识到自己参与了什么的话，五年级结束时几个同学在校医院病床上昏迷不醒的样子也该点醒她了。

与同级同院又是传奇人物朋友和优等生的赫敏相比，李素丝毫引不起那些爱找麻烦的家伙的注意，因此她对“麻瓜出身者”身份的自觉向来要弱得多。这种情况持续了五年，下一学年所有有着相同出身的人都分摊到了不愉快。

开学几周后李素下课之后离开学院的人流去了趟盥洗室，出来时便被个块头有她两倍大的男生堵在了墙角。那人念咒有点磕巴，反应也不快，她完全可以用上去年学到的东西来制服他。但李素只是躲开咒语然后从他身侧挤出去然后没命地逃掉，下节课结束之后才在赫敏的陪同下回到原处，发着抖捡回掉落的课本。此后她再不敢在塔楼外独自行动。

直到这个大半年后的夜晚，有关那次经历的回忆还会让李素的胸口因恐惧而紧缩。奇怪的是当她由此想到即将面临的抉择时，两个选项带给她的不安却难分伯仲。又或者说，她能想象留在霍格沃茨自己将遭遇什么，但对回到家乡可能会面临的一切却无从预料。

李素离开故乡很久了，看着城堡周围山峦起伏的线条时，她已经想不起小城的地平线是怎样的了。

“不是明智之举。”

突然响起的话语让正待转身离去的李素惊跳起来，她拔出魔杖，动作却在辨认出来者的瞬间僵住。

“我们都知道，”穿着深蓝色长袍的长者对惊疑不定的女学生平静地微笑，眼睛架上有微光闪烁，“半夜在城堡里游荡时千万不能在一个地方停留太久，尤其是在麦格教授和费尔奇先生一同负责巡查的时候。”

李素迟了几秒才找回对舌头的控制，“邓不利多教授？”

“我相信你假期也收到那本有趣的小册子了。按照上面的要求，你现在应该把魔杖对准我，并问我最喜欢什么果酱。”

“我……不确定我知道。”身处违反宵禁被校长本人抓到的现场，这个口吻温和的小玩笑还是让李素放松了下来。

“Su，”邓不利多的目光自玻璃上快要消散的灯笼图案扫过，“或者按中国的叫法，Li Su？”

“李素。”李素下意识地纠正了长者的音调，“我很抱歉，先生。我不该这个时间离开塔楼。我……”她停顿了一下，不知道该为自己的行为找个什么看来合理的借口。

“想家了？”

“不，我……”李素咽了一下，“我觉得我可能已经把家乡忘了。”

接下来的话语完全是脱口而出。“我以前是真的很想回去，想了好几年。暑假的时候我在家和爸妈聊天，说到一个什么词的时候我脑子里只出现了它的英文。所以我停住了，当时他们都看着我，可是我就是怎么都想不起中文怎么说。今天早上我收到我爸妈的信，才想起春节已经过去两周了，可是之前的一个月我一点都没有想起它来。他们说打算明年回国去，我……”滔滔不绝中出现了一个茫然的停顿，李素还有很多想说的，关于所有那些对未来的隐忧。她确信邓不利多会耐心倾听，他给人的感觉就是这样。

“我离开了家乡一次，不想再离开第二次了。”她最后说。

短暂地静默，走廊里只有落雪在窗上发出的细碎声响。

“很高兴听到你将这里视为家。”邓不利多再开口时声音比之前更低沉柔和，“但霍格沃茨成为了你的家，并不意味着你就遗忘或者失去了原本的故乡。或者不妨这么想——不论选择留在哪里，你都是回到了家乡。”

“但是如果现在离开，我会觉得自己是逃走了。那就像是……我再也不会回来或者看不到霍格沃茨了一样。”李素盯着邓不利多脚边地毯上的一个破洞，“可是我不知道自己能不能留下。”

“只要你需要，霍格沃茨一直都在这里。”邓不利多轻声说，“我相信此刻这城堡里的所有人，包括我在内，都或多或少视霍格沃茨为家。看看留在墙上的画像，千百年来有许多男女巫师将这里作为了最终的归处。霍格沃茨尊重不同的选择，她对离去者予以祝福和指引，也对回归者张开双臂。”顿了顿，老人露出微笑，“尽管有时，我也会为自己的暂离感到心碎。”

李素无从得知那个笑容中有多少悲伤的成分，接下来的谈话中她一直沉浸于自己的思绪，直到对方提醒她为了明天的课程最好在天亮前休息一会。邓不利多陪她一同走过漆黑的走廊和楼道，来到了八楼的肖像洞前。李素为这体贴的举动讷讷地表示感谢。

“别让距离模糊了家乡的真正所在。”临别时邓不利说，他有些走神，似乎陷入了某个李素不能触及的世界。最后一句话说得很轻，带着追思的意味，像是自言自语。

 

3.

以六月最明媚的一天为界，巫师界的夏季结束了。

李素跑了不下十趟魔法部，终于办妥血统登记手续。她在第二次领到一大堆大同小异的表格和文件意识到麻瓜出身登记完全是个陷阱，但几乎就在同时，有人对她伸出了援手。

另一个华裔学生秋•张陪着李素在小房间硌人的凳子上坐了一整天，对好几批神态各异的官员发誓李素是自己的远房表妹，就是她的叔叔建议让李素到具有更加优秀资源的魔法学校就读。这显然是个彻头彻尾的谎言，当初怂恿李宗文搬来英国的亲戚对巫师界知道的不比百分之九十九的人多，而且言谈之间似乎还颇为怀疑李素一家讳莫如深的霍格沃茨是某所少年犯学校。

过去六年里李素对秋的了解仅限于学院间流传的八卦和在D.A.里的一两次搭档练习，从接受盘问到走出魔法部各自离开的过程中两人也没有闲谈的心情，紧绷的神经导致李素甚至没来得及道谢。第二天她通过非魔法途径收到了一封全中文的邮件，秋寄来了“家族资料”，并询问她是否希望离开英国，有此意向的话自己可以替她安排路径。

有那么一刻李素曾后悔于自己的答复，但接下来的假期里秋没有再写信做进一步确认或者劝说的意思，她也不确定按上次的途径再联系是个好主意。她想如果对方真的已经投身于比违禁学生社团更险恶复杂的工作的话，现在一定很难脱得开身了。

整整两个月李素都被各种繁杂的登记手续和没完没了的盘问缠得焦头烂额，因此她觉得应该庆幸家人们没给自己增加多少麻烦。父母很快接受了长女的决定，在长长的叮嘱之后登上了飞往香港的飞机。他们会在16小时的飞行、20小时火车旅途和3小时左右的大巴车颠簸之后到家，顺序与来时相反。

李素还是独自前往对角巷和九又四分之三站台，拖着行李箱登上霍格沃茨特快。

教授换了三个，宿舍空出了赫敏的床位，新生里没有麻瓜出身者。从客观层面来说新学年也就这么些变化，尽管霍格沃茨的生活正以两年前的李素无法想象的方式变得令她精疲力竭。她有时想，人们承受本以为无法承受的一切或许并非因为他们能够，而是因为他们别无选择。

而且时光总会流逝。

李素再次记起邓不利多的话语时，已经是另一个冬夜。

轮到她和科林•克里维留守，纳威和金妮则潜入地牢去释放被关起来的低年级学生。在今晚添进火炉的第五批木柴化为灰烬前李素将已经两天没怎么合眼的科林哄上了宿舍，此后纯粹为了打发时间和困意而开始动手给家人回信。

母亲的来信正躺在她的口袋里，附带一张以大红春联为背景的全家福。照片模糊得像是在水里浸过好几天，还被写上了一个无比清晰醒目的单词——“Mudblood”。她并不想找出这是谁干的，能动用的怒火早就在这大半年里燃尽了，在金妮的咒骂声中李素只庆幸于有此遭遇的是照片而非她本人。

一边组织着假作平安的语句，李素想起金妮本应坐在她旁边做着相同的事。她们至今仍称不上熟稔，这是为数不多的两个女孩会共享的时刻。李素品味着金妮完工后低叹“如果邓不利多还在……”时悲伤而厌倦的语调，进而回忆起了前任校长。

除了唯一一次的单独交谈之外，邓不利多之于她只是在各种宴会上坐首席的传奇巫师，一个无论表现得多么和蔼可亲也散发着令人望而生畏气场的长者。那个午后李素立在刺目的阳光下与数百人一同看着老人的躯体被白色坟茔包裹，称不上受到了多少触动。然而此刻，当最后那个短短的句子羽毛般落在她的思绪中，悲伤变得真实而巨大。

“珍宝在何处，心也在何处。”

李素深深吸了口气，她扔开羽毛笔，手指隔着长袍触到照片的边缘。

她突然很想吃一片带蒜味的咸年糕。

她开始想念小城夹着冰的冷雨。

第六批木柴在火舌舔舐中噼啪作响，李素将拨火棍靠在椅边，望向与她同样寂然的肖像洞。三小时后早晨第一节课的铃声就将响起，金妮和纳威还没有出现。他们也许不会回来，但李素将继续等待，直到天光大亮。

 

4.

恐怕没人能料到一切会结束得如此迅捷——真正字面意义上的一夜之间。

救世之星从死亡中回归，与伏地魔展开面对面的较量，而后胜利与黎明第一束击破黑暗的炽烈阳光一同到来。这场决斗给整个夜晚一锤定音，它以极快的速度成为了传奇。光是在饭桌上李素就听到了七八种不同的描述，而且每一种都绘声绘色得让人难以对其是否亲见得来产生怀疑。至于真相究竟如何她大概是无从考究了，毕竟她没有自己的版本来与之对照。

抵挡伏地魔头几轮进攻的队伍由D.A.新老成员、部分教授、一群六七年级学生和他们的家长拼凑而成，李素就在其列，被分派到的任务是把守城堡各处入口。她所在小队的负责区域运气很不好地迎接了巨人的冲击，队员们在被冲击得七零八落之前甚至没来得及组织一次有效进攻。

李素记得奔跑时走廊在自己身后咆哮着崩塌，城堡的砖墙从四面八方压倒下来，所有尖叫不管来自活人还是墙上画像都被碎石所吞没，而逃离这崩溃世界的唯一出口在视线尽头的走廊转角。向生路拼命奔跑时李素仍注意到有人与自己并肩，因为那漫长的片刻里她耳边对方慌乱的呼吸一直和她自己的交杂在一起。

然后那人在倒塌墙体间仅够一人通过的窄口前刹住了脚步。李素冲了出去，下意识侧头的一瞬隐约瞥见那是个高个男孩，深色头发被尘土染得灰白。

李素从来没能确认那男孩的身份，后来人们从那片废墟中挖出的几个半大孩子都是浅色头发，她希望这代表他平安无事。那晚李素没有再次回头的余裕，回忆时几乎不能确定一队身着黑袍戴兜帽的身影幽灵般出现后自己是被咒语击中还是绊倒了，随即不断蔓延的断壁残垣追了上来。沉重的黑暗缠住了她，撞到地面的一刻李素感觉自己突然变得轻飘飘的。

她看到的下一样东西是校医院的天花板，它在阳光下白亮得刺眼，上面的黑色裂痕和金红色涂鸦也因此格外醒目，证明昨晚至少不是某个太平之夜的一场大梦。李素坐起身来，感觉自己像是还被压在瓦砾之下。

病房里挨挨挤挤地摆了五六张床，凌乱地散落着被单，但除她之外空无一人。从脱落了半幅的窗帘望出去可以知道时近中午，李素看着头顶上硕大的“波特万岁”发呆，想着自己上一次在这个时间睁开眼睛是什么时候。

已经大半年未出现的赫敏走了进来，她没穿巫师袍，身上的衣服布满破口和尘土，脸颊有药水的橘色痕迹。她像是没料到李素还会醒来似的愣了一会，然后冲上前以曾经追得弗利维教授落荒而逃的劲头提出了一大串问题，确认无虞后又急急跑了出去，给李素端来了午饭。

理所当然，李素问起了发生的事。

赫敏两眼红肿，棕色瞳孔周围布满血丝，说话又急又乱。他们胜利了；她成了庞弗雷夫人的临时助手因为早些时候伤员填满了校医院；所有还能动的伤员都在礼堂参加派对；拉文德受重伤被转去圣芒戈；韦斯莱一家将弗雷德•韦斯莱带回家族墓地安葬；叫格洛普的巨人吃掉了一半的食物；麦格成了霍格沃茨的新校长；斯内普是打入食死徒内部的间谍；哈利在宿舍睡得像一辈子没休息过……她说了很多，眼神没有聚焦，看起来根本不在意对方是谁或者是否问起。赫敏的语速越来越快，语句间的停顿越来越久，最后戛然而止。她胸口剧烈地起伏，盯着李素床头的某处。李素将餐盘放在一边，向她伸出了手。

她们拥抱得毫不惬意，因为李素不得不在腰背和胳膊还疼得要命的情况下别扭地歪着上半身而斜在一边的床头柜硌着了赫敏的肋骨，但这是李素在整场战争里最愉快的回忆。

黄昏时分狂欢的热潮还未退去，大厅盛开着烟花的天顶下比任何一次开学或期末宴会都要拥挤。被挂满花花绿绿装饰物的小精灵从小腿和凳子脚之间见缝插针地进行着清理，以免人们被空盘或者礼炮碎屑掩埋。李素一瘸一拐的姿态鲜明地标示了她“战斗英雄”的身份，许多人端着黄油啤酒聚到她身旁，又在听完她短短的故事后扫兴走开。

学院桌早已名不副实，卢娜在李素身旁因人群散去而空出的位置坐下，眨着迷茫的双眼挥了挥手，不知道是在打招呼还是在驱赶骚扰虻。李素朝她点点头，起身穿过她刚进来的前门，走下大厅前残破不堪的台阶。

城堡伤痕累累却屹立如昨，战士、记者、治疗师、志愿者、反战人士、官员、艺术家乃至形形色色的魔法生物与他们各异的初衷从其下的焦土上踏过。刚收到消息的家长们还在不断涌入，他们中有的与孩子一同回归，有的没有。

李素抬起头，看见似马的黑色生物姿态优雅地在塔尖上空滑翔，又结群向西沉的落日飞去。

 

5.

“281号，Su Li。”

夏日出游的人们三五成群地分布在李素周围的座位上，或兴奋或焦躁地低声交谈着，有几个人在她起身走向旁边的房间时投来羡慕的眼神。

房间门口柜台后的短发女巫不比李素大多少，面容严肃，胸前的卡片标着姓氏“桑玛”和飞路网管理处的缩写。她抿着嘴唇仔细核实了李素递上的材料，往上面放上一张加了咒语的纸牌一并交还，说话语气公事公办。

“16号壁炉，魔法部祝您旅途愉快。”

刚通过门帘，李素便感到整整三排火炉所制造的逼人热度扑面而来。房间里的另一名女巫胸前配着写有“弗罗斯特”的相同卡片，她对温度似乎浑然不觉，用魔杖在纸牌上画下标记，引李素来到正确的壁炉前。

“请确保您的行李和口袋已经被妥善封闭，以免在途中遗落。长途飞路网旅行可能造成不适，请尽可能保持身体放松。”也许是看出了李素的不安，弗罗斯特露出温暖的笑容，“没事的，旅程会结束得很快。”

“我知道。”李素回以同样的微笑，“谢谢。”

她俯身进入绿色的火焰，接下来她会经历两分钟的炎热和旋转，在第一个转运点停留20分钟，然后进行下一段火上旅行，如此重复四次以到达离小城最近的飞路网点。再从那幻影移形至小区附近的专门地区，最终在出发约两小时后推开暌别多时的家门。

李素希望自己能记住在最后一次转运前脱掉外衣，鉴于她印象中小城的夏季向来闷热得叫人喘不过气。母亲在头天晚上的通话中说会做好她喜欢的凉拌凤爪等着，念及于此李素即便身处煤灰与热浪包围也忍不住口舌生津。

是的，魔法正带她回家。

离开英国前李素已经办完了重读七年级所需的手续，托去年经历的福她已经对魔法部的登记部门相当熟悉。由于众所周知的原因在上一年里格兰芬多的高年级学生几乎都无心学习，包括哈利和他的两个朋友在内的半数毕业生都做出了与她相同的决定。因此她有两个月的时间来重新熟悉数年未见的故乡，接着回到千里之外与相处数年的同学一同完成最后一年的学业并通过N.E.W.Ts考试。

再然后，谁知道呢？她或许会在魔法部或者圣芒戈谋个职位，又或许会设法自学中学学业再考取某所大学；这一切可能发生在英国，也可能发生在中国。她是李素，也是Su Li；她是巫师，也是麻瓜。未来永远有那么多种可能，李素无法预料自己将去向何方，但她明白自己想要回归时永远不会失去方向。

邓不利多说，珍宝在何处，心也在何处。

若是心找到了安放之所，身处故乡或他乡，其实也没有太多的分别。

（全文完）


End file.
